An event, such as an event where people have gathered in proximity to the event and/or each other, defines a relevant attribute of those people that are associated with the event. For example, people that attend a sporting event share the common characteristic of attending the event. Similarly, people stuck in a traffic jam share a common experience as they sit in their vehicles. In many instances, the attributes of an event's occurrence and the location of people in proximity to each other (physically or virtually) create an opportunity to share information in the context of the event. Even though these people may not know each other, these shared experiences create a basis for valuable communication, such as to enhance the event experience, disseminate information, etc.
Current technology, however, may not allow a group of people associated with an event to easily and efficiently communicate with each other. In particular, common computer-enabled communication methods, such as email, text messaging, and social media, may be limited in their ability to establish and direct communication between a group of people on the basis of proximity. Therefore, it may be difficult for people participating in an event and/or sharing common interests to easily communicate with each other.